There is disclosed technology that detects a user's gaze with respect to a display surface displaying a variety of content, and utilizes the detected gaze for various types of operations. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging apparatus that radiates light in the infrared band (infrared light) onto the eyeball of a user peering into a view finder, and detects the user's gaze with respect to a display surface displaying a through-the-lens image by capturing the reflected light from the eyeball with a detector, and also utilizes the detected gaze for autofocus (AF).
Recently, the development of wearable terminals such as head-mounted displays and eyeglasses-style terminals has been advancing rapidly. Such technology that detects the user's gaze is also important in a wearable terminal worn by the user to view a display, and the detected gaze is used as terminal operation information, or used as autofocus information, for example.